


One Piece PETs: My Captain

by moonlitinuyasha1985, XFangHeartX



Series: One Piece PETs [167]
Category: One Piece
Genre: Anthropomorphic, F/M, POV Female Character
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-09-07
Updated: 2015-09-07
Packaged: 2018-04-19 13:33:18
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 589
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/4748264
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/moonlitinuyasha1985/pseuds/moonlitinuyasha1985, https://archiveofourown.org/users/XFangHeartX/pseuds/XFangHeartX
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Nami's POV; the perilous situations she and Luffy face. Takes place post-timeskip.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Piece PETs: My Captain

**One Piece PETs: My Captain**

 

(I do not, nor will I EVER, own the greatness that is One Piece. This amazingly successful series belongs to Ze Great Eiichiro Oda.)

 

 

*****Nami's POV*****

 

   Hello. Nami here, again. Here I am, enjoying a nice date with Luffy. Of course, as usual, he always picks a restaurant, because he's _always_ hungry. And, as usual, he has to eat like a slob, despite the fact that I've been trying to teach him good manners.

 

   He has been doing better, though, that much I'll admit. Afterwards, I pay for our meal and we head on over to the beach to take a nice walk along the sand. Then, we stop and look at the horizon for a bit.

 

Such a wonderful sight, the way the sunlight glistens off the ocean's surface...it's just so magical.

 

   After that, we both take a nap. I always feel safe when he wraps his arms around me and I love hearing the sound of his heartbeats. Sometimes, I even hear him laugh a little.

 

"Shishishi!"

 

   I wonder what he could be dreaming about...probably food. Or me feeding him. Or something fun, like playing with Blizzard. Or getting into some wacky shenanigans with Usopp and Chopper. Or playing with Aika. Either way, I hope he's having pleasant dreams.

 

After a while, we woke up and it was nighttime. How time flies, huh?

 

Just when we're about to head back to the _Sunny_ , guess who shows up?

 

That's right...the Marines...AGAIN. Damn those persistent bastards! I mean seriously, what the hell?! Do they EVER take a day off?!!

 

*Nami groans in irritation*

 

Well...at least Luffy seems a bit excited.

 

*Luffy cracks his knuckles while grinning at the marines*

 

See what I mean?

 

"Time to kick some ass!"

 

*Nami sighs*

 

Good grief. Guess there's no helping it. I better help him, too.

 

*Nami brandishes her Sorcery Clima Tact*

 

This'll only take a second.

 

*Nami brings forth little black clouds*

 

"BLACK BALL RAIUN ROD!!!"

 

*The clouds shock the Marines*

 

Too easy.

 

*Nami's ears suddenly twitch*

 

Huh?

 

"FIRE AT 'CAT BURGLAR'!!!!"

 

*There are gunshots*

 

Oh, crap!

 

*Luffy swiftly picks Nami up, bridal style and he jumps out of the way*

 

Oh, thank god! I thought I was a goner!

 

*Nami looks at Luffy and sees he's got that pissed off look in his eyes*

 

...Oh, no. I hate it when he gets that look. It means someone's gonna get pummeled.

 

"Hope you've all made your last will and testaments," Luffy hissed. "because you're all about to be six feet under!!"

 

And in no time flat, he starts wailing on them and I, myself, am forced to watch.

 

*Luffy continues wailing on the marines while they're screaming in agony*

 

Oh, dear god...!

 

"MY LEGS~!!!!"

 

"MY NOSE!!!"

 

"MY SOLAR PLEXUS!!!!"

 

See what I mean? Sometimes, I think he takes this a bit too far and my one fear is that he might actually kill one of them.

 

*Nami shudders again*

 

I don't like thinking about that. I mean...my god!

 

   Afterwards, Luffy looks at me, and his eyes go from violent to docile in seconds. Sometimes, he'd flash that big toothy grin of his and laugh. I couldn't help but smile back at him.

 

   Yeah, my captain may be a total goofball, and has a tendency to beat the crap out of anyone who dares try to hurt me, but at the end of the day, he always turns into that sweet guy you just wanna hug. And that's the guy I love.

**Author's Note:**

> Huh. Yet another fic that's a lot more different than the description.:|
> 
>  
> 
> Oh, well.


End file.
